the promise
by hikaru-the new hokage
Summary: hace tiempo en una recidencia, dos niños, gemelos ,se encontraron a una pequeña niña, la cual esta cambiara toda su vida, Hikaru se ira del lado de kaoru por ella? dejen reviews.


Este fic se lo dedico a mi kerido Hikaru-kun k lo a esperado con muchas ansias espero vos k les guste .

**Prologo:**

**La promesa de los hitaiichin**

Hace 10 años en el patio de la familia hiitaichin se daba a cabo una fiesta con miles de familias ricas, y , entre ellas la familia Shinomory una de las mas prestigiadas.

Esa familia solo tenia un sucesor( mas bien sucesora ¬.¬ ) de tanta riqueza y era la pequeña Hitomi Shinomory, una niña de cabello color café rojizo, de ojos verdes que llamaban la atención de la gente que se encontraba en el paso de ella, tiene un sentido de hablar, pensar, y demostración de sentimientos muy diferentes a la de cualquier niña.

En esa gran fiesta dos niños los gemelos hikaru y kaoru Hitaiichin se encontraban sentados en una fuente solo observando a las otras personas que conversaban y reían con una gran tranquilidad.

-que tontas son las personas-afirmaba Hikaru, el más inquieto y grosero Hitaiichin

-me pregunto si encontraremos a una persona que al fin nos pueda diferenciar-decía Kaoru, un poco contrario al carácter de Hikaru podría decirse que era el que pensaba antes de actuar no como el grosero.

-no creo que sea tan difícil-una pequeña niña que se acercaba a los extraños gemelos con un rostro de felicidad

-que quieres.

-nada en especial . solo decía que no creo que sea tan difícil diferenciarlos

-¡já! Eso crees tú- el tono de voz de Hikaru aumentaba

-ninguna persona ni siquiera de nuestra familia lo a logrado y tu de repente llegas y dices tal estupidez-kaoru también estaba enojado, el pensaba que la pequeña niña lo tomaba muy a la ligera y no le gustaba para nada ese tipo de comportamiento.

-entonces déjenme intentarlo-les decía Hitomi aun con esa delicada y tierna sonrisa

-si es que tanto lo deseas-los gemelos empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo-entonces "del juego quien es Hikaru-kun"

-y para hacerlo mas emocionante…

-haremos una apuesta…

Los gemelos volvieron con ese hablar al mismo tiempo

-si ganamos nunca volverás a estar en nuestra presencia, pero si ganas que es algo que dudamos pedirás lo que quieras, estas de acuerdo

-bien acepto-les contesto muy sencillamente a los dos pero esta vez algo le sucedió a hikaru, algo al que no puede explicar, no sabia que si ese leve color rojo en sus mejillas era por la calidez del sol o la calidez de esa sonrisa tibia e inocente de la pequeña Hitomi.

Volviendo en sí, los gemelos empezaron con el juego.

Con vueltas y giros de uno con otro en unos instantes termino y esperaban el logro de que la hubieran confundido.

-bien y ahora quien Hikaru-kun

La pequeña Hitomi con un sencillez los vio una vez y cerro sus ojos con una lentitud que parecía en cámara lenta-ya se quien es Hikaru-kun-Hitomi abrió sus ojos y volteo hacia la derecha.

-tu eres Hikaru-kun-afirmo, con una precisión, ella sabia que era el

Hubo un momento de silencio, los gemelos no podrían creer que hubiera acertado-habrá hecho trampa, fue suerte- es lo que se preguntan, algo que los gemelos Hitaiichin nunca hubieran esperado

-buuu… te equivocaste-reprochaban lo escandalosos gemelos, no querían que supiera que había acertado, tal vez hacían esto para no perder la apuesta, o realmente era que no querían aceptar que por fin alguien lo había logrado.

-no, no me equivoque, el de la derecha es Hikaru-kun-y aun con su tierna sonrisa les contestaba, esta vez Hikaru son leve sonrojar no era tan leve, se notaba tanto que kaoru se dio cuenta, y al verlo se sorprendió ya que nunca había visto a su hermano de esa forma

- y dime como lo descubriste-le preguntaba Hikaru con la cara agachada (haber si así no se le notaba lo sonrojado ¬.¬ pero todos sabemos que el se esta enamorando de ella ¬.¬ y no mientan jeje XD)

-pues…es algo muy sencillo (supongo ¬.¬) aunque ustedes piensen que son iguales, ciertamente tienen diferencias, no los conozco y no se como se comportan, con solo saber sus nombres se quien es quien

-vaya nos has sorprendido-decían con el mismo hablar en coro-y como fue hecha la apuesta, dinos…que es lo que quieres

Hitomi se mantuvo un tiempo para pensarlo (no fue mucho - . - )

- y…? bien que es lo que quieres-le preguntaba Hikaru con una tierna sonrisa, para su hermano eso había sido extraño, no era normal que Hikaru sonriera de esa manera especialmente con personas extrañas como Hitomi,

-pues…yo…

- si?

-me gustaría que en unos años mas nos volviéramos a encontrar, para estar siempre con ustedes-por fin les había contestado, la mirada de Hitomi cambio repentinamente, ahora no reflejaba felicidad y sonrisas, si no tristeza y dolor,

-dime que te sucede-contestaba los Hitaiichin

en la mejilla de Hitomi recorrió una lagrima, agacho su cabeza y dio una pequeña sonrisa fingida, el pequeño y grosero Hikaru se acerco a ella y con su suave mano toco el mentón de la pequeña Hitomi levantándolo para ver su linda cara. Poco a poco con pasos muy pequeños se acerco el otro hermano. Hitomi no pudo resistir y con lagrimas en sus ojos abrazo a Hikaru fuertemente, Hikaru se quedo sorprendido de la reacción de la tierna Hitomi que provocado por los impulsos el también la abrazo, Hitomi reventó en lagrimas (parecía fuente jejeje XD), Hikaru se acomodo en el hombro de la triste Hitomi y puso su mano atravesando el cuello de ella , kaoru solo los veía, no sabia si llorar por la triste pero triste escena o preocuparse de que Hitomi le quitara a su hermano, a la única persona que le confía todo, a la única persona con la que a pasado este tiempo transcurrido, sentia como si le estuvieran quitando la mitad de su alma.

Hitomi movió un poco su cabeza que hizo que Hikaru quitara su brazo, ella se alejo unos centímetros de el , y , usando sus manos para secar sus lagrimas esa sonrisa regreso aunque ahora no tenia esa misma calidez.

-dime que te paso-le preguntaba el mismo Hitaiichin

-es que es algo difícil de explicar en estos momentos.

Quedando en la duda Hikaru sonrió con la misma calidez y ternura que solía dar Hitomi, Kaoru se acerco a Hitomi y le susurro al oído - de acuerdo en unos años mas nos volveremos a encontrar - se alejo y de nuevo se junto con su hermano

- espero que esa apuesta se realice

- no es una apuesta- le corrigió Hikaru- es una promesa, una promesa de los gemelos Hitaiichin.

Hitomi sonrió dio la vuelta y dio varios pasos, se detuvo giro su cabeza hacía donde estaban los Hitaiichin- adiós-fue su ultima palabra, ya dicha esa pequeña y triste palabra continuo con su camino.

Hikaru sonrió- esto no es un adiós si no un hasta pronto.

**Espero que les haya gustado, esto aun va continuar y para aquellos que se preguntan como fue que Hitomi supo como se llamaban lo gemelos creo que es algo obvio ya que la fiesta es de los latosos gemelos hitaiichin, así que era normal que supiera que la fiesta era de Hikaru y Kaoru, y ya con saber sus nombres pues para ella fue fácil descubrir quien era quien, pero me imagino que también estas pensando que como fue que acertara si se sabia los nombres pero no sabia a quien le corresponde el nombre, pero lo que paso es que fue pura suerte jajajaj . no, no es cierto, intuición femenina me dicen algunos jaja . no lo que pasa es que Hitomi como ya lo menciona el fic su forma de pensar es diferente, así que lo tomo de otra forma de ver las cosas y pues acertó…se que no me entendieron y si lo hicieron los felicito por que ni yo me entendí 0.0 jeje** .


End file.
